


Galaxy

by rudbeckia



Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ben has never seen the stars properly. Armie shows him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039985
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Galaxy

“What do you mean, you’ve never seen the Milky Way? Do you never look up?”

Armie is incredulous. Ben just raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “Not much point. At my parents’ place the night sky’s just kinda—” he strokes a strand of Armie’s hair. “Orange.”

Armie jerks his head away and doesn’t notice the little downturn of Ben’s lips. “Light pollution from poorly designed sodium vapor lamps. Sodium emits two strong spectral lines—” He stops when he sees Ben’s expression. “Sodium glows orange. Some streetlights use sodium light.”

“Well, there’s none of that around here,” Ben said, pointing at the black square of the kitchen window of Armie’s ma’s cottage. “Your mother lives in the middle of nowhere.”

Armie grins and grabs Ben’s hands, pulling him backwards. “Come on, then. Outside. Put the light off.”

It’s black as pitch outside and when Armie snaps the house lights off, Ben’s blinded. He waits at the door, blinking while his eyes adjust. Armie’s close by, he can sense that, but it takes a few minutes before he can see the grey outlines of the garden.

Armie leads him by the hand to the middle of the lawn. “Okay. Look up. Do you see it?”

“No,” Ben sighs. “I see a dark sky and a few stars and...”

Armie lets the galaxy reveal itself to him slowly as his eyes pick out the pinpoints and smears and fuzzy glows that form a loose band of faint light stretched across the night. “Fuck,” Ben says softly. Then again, “fuck.”

Armie slips his arms around Ben’s waist and kisses his exposed throat. Ben gasps in awe. “That’s the galaxy?”

“Yes.” Armie’s breath is warm on Ben’s skin. “I’d give it all to you.”


End file.
